A Darker Shade Of Black
by The Character's Death
Summary: ""You are a monster…just like me." Akito murmured, his warm breath caressing Yuki's skin. "But you are mine." His voice came low. "And I am yours."" A darker ending to Dear Agony, taken as a chapter 15 split-off. For those of you who wanted more agony. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...and now want to own Akito and Yuki Sohma. *Oneshot/Complete*


**For those of you who feel I have become too soft with my work lately such as "Of Princes And Street Walkers" and "Recovery," here is an alternate ending to "Dear Agony", inspired by the beautiful rendition done by Kon13 in "Battered But Not Broken." This is for those of you who really wanted more…agony…in "Dear Agony," and were pissed off by the happy sequel "Recovery," because I know you are out there. Taken from chapter 15 of "Dear Agony," I humbly present to you… "A Darker Shade Of Black." Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki sat on the ground staring off into the distance. He hugged his knees to his chest, fighting off the cold around him despite the unseasonably hot weather. Practice had ended early, but Haru had stayed behind inside the studio, so Yuki allowed his thoughts to wander while waiting for him. A searing pain constricted his heart as her face entered his thoughts. Not the one he had wanted to see. The one he had left…on her. His face contorted as he buried it in his knees, fighting off tears he didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to feel _anything_ anymore. Letting out a sigh as he pulled himself together, Yuki came to rest his chin on his knees.

He ignored the people coming in and out of the studio, their stares and whispers rolling off his back. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. The only person who had ever really mattered to him was gone, and it was his fault. He knew that…accepted it, in fact. But things were better this way. Not for him, perhaps, but for her. And that was the only thing that mattered. That gave him the only piece of solace he could find in the darkness. He gave a hollow smile. Now that she was gone, he found is surprisingly easy to just give up. To let the darkness envelop him. So easy.

Yuki's attention was ripped from his thoughts as he finally noticed someone familiar approaching the building. His smile faded…he had been expecting this for a while now. Slowly standing to his feet, Yuki felt the ache radiate through his legs. Had he really been sitting that long? Yuki readied himself as he watched the figure approach in a quickened pace, and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"You son of a bitch!" Pain radiated through Yuki's jaw as he absorbed the impact to his face, remaining motionless where he stood.

"What took you so long?" He asked, his voice bitter as he glared at the orange haired man standing before him.

"You really are a sick bastard." Kyo hissed punching Yuki in the face again, but Yuki made no move to defend himself as blood began to trail down his lower lip.

"And yet you never kept her from me, did you…" Yuki murmured, his eyes burning into Kyo's as he found himself wishing he had, and Kyo bristled in anger.

"How _dare_ you make this _my_ fault!" And the final impact to Yuki's cheekbone made him drop to one knee.

"…do you feel better now?" He whispered, keeping his gaze to the ground.

"You _ever_ come near her again…I swear I will kill you myself." Kyo hissed, his fists clenched in anger as he glared down at the man slumped before him.

"…would you…?" Yuki whispered weakly, his voice coming dead and hollow as his gaze pleaded with the man standing over him, and Kyo found himself a little disturbed as he finally turned on his heals to leave.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Haru's voice came from the door of the studio as he caught Kyo's retreating form, and Yuki remained silent on the ground.

"…what happened to your face?" Haru asked, finally looking down to take in the injuries to Yuki's lip and cheekbone.

"What does it matter…" Yuki mumbled, his gaze falling back to the ground.

"What's going on with you, Yuki?" Haru asked, crouching down to Yuki's level, taking his chin gently between his fingers to assess the damage.

"Apparently my body is wide open for punishment." Yuki's voice came cold as his empty eyes met Haru's concerned gaze. "Care to take a turn?" And Haru automatically recoiled, dropping his hand from Yuki's face.

"What the hell, Yuki?" Haru scowled, taken off guard by his roommate's bizarre disposition.

"Well, if you're not going to break me, I'll just find someone who is." Yuki came in monotone as he stood, pushing Haru away.

"Where are you going?" Haru shouted after him, confusion flooding his face as he started to stand himself.

"I'm going to find Akito." Was the only response Haru was given, causing him to freeze in place as he watched Yuki walk off without looking back.

He gathered his thoughts as he walked in silence. Was this his way of finally taking his fate in his own hands? In seeking out his tormenter, could he actually find some sense of peace? Could Akito take away the part of him that still continued to…feel? Yuki conceded that it didn't really matter, Akito had left him no other option. _'Come back to me…'_ the voice in his head beckoned, and Yuki decided he would become as dirty and filthy as Akito wanted him to be. There was no reason left to strive to be better. Akito had taken that away, along with everything else. Yuki gave out an empty laugh to himself as he continued to walk to Akito's office, Akito was his only option. Tohru was safe, and Yuki finally had an answer to Akito's question: no…he couldn't be a better person. And the faster he rushed to his fate, the louder the voice screamed in his head.

**AAHHHH**

Don't tread the water  
Just stay still  
I'll not be bothered  
By you until  
I'm picking sides  
And pullin' the strings  
I'm living lies  
And shedding the skin  
I'm open wide  
And letting you in  
I'm wronging rights

Yuki paused outside of Akito's office, taking in a deep breath. He had no idea what to expect, and despite his resolve, Yuki felt himself tremble with fear. This was not the end he had wanted, but there was nothing else left for him. Raising his hand to the doorknob, he let out a sigh. There was no turning back now. His mind was made up. Opening the door, Yuki was taken by complete surprise. His face shifted in a brief moment of confusion before he caught himself and remembered his purpose for coming here in the first place.

**Believe**

"Where is he?" Yuki asked coldly, his voice coming like ice as he peered down at the unexpected person sitting at Akito's desk.

**I don't care what you want  
I just want mine  
Shut up  
Smart little bitch  
I don't need lies**

"What the hell happened to your face?" Shigure asked, looking up through his reading glasses from the paperwork laid out on the desk…a baffled expression on his face.

"Why do you care…" Yuki muttered in a low tone, and Shigure's expression tightened as he considered this question.

I don't care what you want  
I just want mine

"I suppose I really don't." He finally responded, moving his attention back to the mound of paperwork on the desk.

"So, where is he?" Yuki asked again, frustration building at the thought that Shigure had purposely chosen to ignore his question.

**Get up  
Force it to fit  
Confined inside**

"Who?" Shigure asked, looking back up from his work with an irked expression.

Don't pull me under  
Into the deep  
I often wonder  
How it should be  
I'm picking sides  
And pullin' the strings  
I'm living lies  
And shedding the skin  
I'm open wide  
And letting you in  
I'm wronging rights

"Who in the hell do you think?" Yuki spat, his patience completely nonexistent. "Where is Akito…" His voice came low, and Shigure scowled at him.

"Why would you think I know where he is?" Shigure retorted, placing his pen down on the desk in frustration.

**Believe**

"I don't know…" Yuki responded, his tone coming hollow and cold. "You two seem pretty close." He continued, keeping his gaze on Shigure. "Now, where is he?" He hissed, growing tired of having to repeat himself.

**I don't care what you want  
I just want mine  
Shut up  
Smart little bitch  
I don't need lies**

I don't care what you want  
I just want mine

"What do I look like?" Shigure growled. "His personal assistant?"

**Get up**

**Force it to fit  
Confined inside**

"No." Yuki retorted frostily. "You look like his girlfriend. Now tell me where he is, or so help me, Shigure…" Yuki stated, his eyes conveying the threat he was willing to act on in order to get what he wanted, and Shigure just sat at the desk slack-jawed.

The two simply stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to bend. Yuki knew that Shigure was holding back…standing between him and what he really wanted. Yuki was about to speak once more when a voice manifested from behind him in a cold, dark whisper.

_I don't care what you want  
I just want mine_

"What seems to be the problem here…" And all eyes were drawn to the source as Yuki's gaze met eyes much colder than his.

"You…" He hissed out, unable to contain his rage. "_You_ are my problem, you son of a bitch!" And a wicked smile played across the lips of the new arrival.

I don't care what you want  
I just** want mine**

**I don't care what you want  
I just want mine  
Shut up  
Smart little bitch  
I don't need lies**

I don't care what you want  
I just want mine

"Shigure…" The voice came low and cold. "Give us a moment alone." And Shigure's expression came with a mixture of baffled pain as he stood up from the desk.

**Get up  
Force it to fit  
Confined inside**

**My **

**Dead eyes**

The two watched as Shigure walked out of the room, glancing over his shoulder as he left them alone. Finally…Yuki had what he wanted. Looking over to the one person he knew could deliver him from the pain of feeling, Yuki let out a low sigh as one word passed through his lips.

"Akito." And he knew…knew that this name was his undoing.

Yuki watched as Akito gracefully crossed the room to take a seat in the plush chair in front of the large bay window. Producing a pack of cigarettes, he fished one out, lighting it up as he took a long drag before speaking. Smoke obscured his face, but Yuki could see that his expression held a level of intrigue that Yuki had not seen before.

"You were looking for me." Akito's eyes trailed along Yuki's body, his words coming as a statement of fact, and Yuki's expression grew taught as he simply nodded once in concession. "Why?" Akito asked, taking another slow drag of his cigarette as he waited for a response.

"…you don't know?" Yuki retorted, his voice laced with hatred and venom, and something like glee flickered beneath Akitos eyes as he let out another trail of smoke.

"I want to hear you say it." Akito murmured low, his expression cold and merciless as he continued to simply stare at Yuki.

"You are the only thing I have left, Akito." Yuki whispered, keeping his eyes on Akito as a frighteningly beautiful smile graced his lips.

"I've waited a long time for this day, my pet." Akito purred. "But I knew you couldn't lie to yourself forever." His voice came cynical. "Even _you_ aren't _that_ stupid." And Yuki's gaze fell to the floor as Akito continued to speak in a cloud of smoke. "So tell me my pet." He whispered. "How does it feel to finally give up fighting against what you _really_ are?"

"You left me no choice…" Yuki's voice came cold and bitter. "…you made me this way, Akito. You took _everything_ from me." And Yuki's gaze finally trailed up to meet Akito's face, taken aback by the level of sheer amusement in Akito's expression.

"I appreciate your level of confidence in my abilities, but…" Akito smiled, a low chuckle passing through his lips as he snuffed out his cigarette. "You were already on this path before I came along, and you _know_ it." And Yuki found he couldn't argue with the truth of Akito's words as he watched Akito slowly stand and approach him, pausing inches away as he whispered in Yuki's ear. "Why do you think I _chose_ you?" And Yuki felt cold fingers trail their way along his skin as he let out a sigh, holding on to the hand as it lingered on his cheek, his vision focusing on the beautiful face inches away from his. "The damage was done before I found you…I was merely the catalyst that kept you on this path of destruction by constantly reminding you of what you are." His voice came low as his expression shifted to stone. "I simply…_removed…_the obstacles that stood in your way." And Yuki stared deep into Akito's dark gazes, losing himself in those eyes as one question passed through his lips.

"…and what exactly _am_ I, Akito…?" Yuki worded breathlessly, hoping that he would find the answer, and Aktio simply wrapped his arms around Yuki in a tight embrace as he whispered in his ear.

"You are a monster…just like me." Akito murmured, his warm breath caressing Yuki's skin. "But you are _mine_." His voice came low. "And I am yours." He continued, and Yuki let out a slow sigh. "You see, my pet? Now that you have given up trying to be something that you aren't, you will never be alone." And a tear trailed down Yuki's cheek…he had his answer.

Yuki found himself responding to the embrace…the fate that he had avoided for so long. He was damned…he knew it. But at least he wouldn't be alone. Wrapping his arms around Akito, he found himself giving up…giving in to the devil himself…and it felt. It felt…good. There was no more reason to fight. No more reason to strive to be better…thanks to _him_. He was finally free to feed the emptiness inside…with hate. As they stood silently, embracing each other, an audible whimper manifested from outside the door as Yuki slowly glanced to its source. His gaze coming empty and hollow, Yuki felt Akito maneuver behind to wrap tighter around his body, resting his chin on Yuki's shoulder as they both stared at the person outside of Akito's office.

"Shigure…" Akito whispered, a slow smile working along the corner of his lips. "I believe we won't be needing your services anymore."

"But…" Shigure stammered, his voice laced with what Yuki imagined might be grief. "…Akito."

"You've served your purpose." Akito's tone came cold has he continued to hold on to Yuki. "You can go now." And as Shigure began to turn away, Yuki caught something in his eyes that he knew all too well…the longing for death.

"…you just threw him away…" Yuki whispered as he watched Shigure retreat into the distance, wondering if maybe he should follow him…make sure he would be okay.

"…does that bother you?" Akito murmured, and Yuki ruminated over this for a while, considering the question before finally speaking.

"…no." And as Shigure finally disappeared, Yuki felt the remnants of his humanity die along with him.

"There's no further need for him, my pet." Akito cooed comfortingly into Yuki's ear. "I finally have you." And Yuki let out a sigh as he placed a hand over the ones that embraced him.

"He loves you, you know." Yuki stated, his voice hollow and empty.

"I know." Akito's tone came just as cold and unsympathetic.

"…and he's going to kill himself." Yuki whispered knowing, for once, exactly what he was talking about.

"I doubt he has the resolve." A dark chuckle manifested from Akito's lips as Yuki felt him rest his chin on his shoulder again…and a strange whim washed over Yuki.

"Care to make a bet…" Yuki's tone came flat…maybe this would be an argument he could actually win.

"…why not…" Akito responded nonchalantly, and a hollow smile spread across Yuki's lips.

"A hundred dollars says he does it." Yuki declared, finding a disturbing level of exhilaration rush through him as another low, sick chuckle manifested from Akito.

"Alright." Akito conceded to the bet as he finally released Yuki from his hold, gazing into Yuki's empty, lifeless eyes.

"So…what happens now?" Yuki asked, and a stunningly beautiful, malicious smile graced Akito's lips as he fished out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Well…" His voice came low as he let out a cloud of smoke in a slow sigh. "That really depends on you, my pet."

"…on…me?" Yuki whispered, his eyes never leaving Akito as he nodded slowly.

"What exactly will you allow to happen…" Akito murmured, taking another drag of his cigarette as his gaze trailed along Yuki's body, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "…now that you are finally free." And Yuki's eyes glazed over as he considered this…was he actually being given a choice?

"I will let you do anything, Akito." Yuki murmured. "I'll stay with you…" His voice came low, his words cold as he continued to gaze into Akito's eyes. "Only because I want to watch you burn in Hell."

"At least we will finally be together." Aikto responded, the smile still playing on his lips as he took in Yuki's hate filled stare until their attention was ripped away from each other by terrified screams from outside the building.

Moving towards the large bay window, Yuki cast his gaze down to the small crowd that had gathered outside of the building. As his vision focused on the scene, he noticed a body splayed on the concrete. Yuki watched as the gray of the concrete began to stain a dark shade of red around the still body as more people screamed out in panic. The scene below came so surreal as Yuki felt Aktio approach from behind, the two simply staring out the window in silence.

"What an idiot." Akito murmured, his tone coming cold and merciless. "Just look at the mess he made." And Yuki's empty gaze shifted to the man standing next to him as he slowly extended his hand palm up…waiting…and with a gentle sigh Akito sifted through the pocket of his business slacks as a neatly folded bill found its way to Yuki's empty hand.

"It's a pity…" Akito whispered to himself, the cigarette gracefully poised between his thin fingers as he continued to gaze out the window. "Had he done it some other way he could have left a more attractive corps." His statement came blunt as he turned away from the window. "Come on…" He purred, glancing over his shoulder at Yuki who still gazed out the window. "Let's go make some music." And with that Yuki turned to follow Akito out of the office as the door closed behind them with a resonating finality of the path Yuki chose.

**The End**

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself,

We all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand,

A broken man

All I have

Is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand,

Drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand,

There's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less,

I won't forget

Come back down,

Save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear to face the truth

Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forget  
Don't leave me here again  
I am with you

Forever,

The end

Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_  
_  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you,

Forget you,

The end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you,

Forget you,

The end

* * *

**A/N: Featured lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Believe" by Breaking Benjamin. End lyrics are from the song "Without You" by Breaking Benjamin.**


End file.
